


Simple Mistakes

by lavanderbricks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavanderbricks/pseuds/lavanderbricks
Summary: After a week of preparation, Wilbur stands in the rubble of the city he once built. But a simple mistake costs much more than Wilbur bargained for.And what will Wilbur do when he finds himself haunted by the thoughts of a friend who died beside the spark of the rebellion?





	Simple Mistakes

Content warnings for

-Death  
-Violence (verbal and physical)  
-Explosions  
-General edginess  
-Swearing  
-Character conflict  
-JSchlatt  
-Weapons

Please proceed with caution lovelies xx


End file.
